


i'm not in love but i'm open to persuasion

by chambers_none



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, F/F, F/M, WIP, Winchester!AU, featuring Stiles as grumpy old Bobby!, um I don't know where this is going, why do I write all ficcing gives me is dark circles and a bad back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambers_none/pseuds/chambers_none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make quite a pair, the both of them: a petite redhead and her towering, brunette companion.</p><p>Of course, there's more to them than their looks, like how they can gut you cleanly and burn your bones afterwards, but it's all  semantics, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not in love but i'm open to persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, isn't this hard.
> 
>  
> 
> So, some things that may put you off reading this?
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Lydia's voice is a little tricky to write, but I had fun, although you notice later on that the POV changes. Might seem a bit confusing? 
> 
> 2) As a WIP this will definitely be revised and hopefully, more will be written soon. (also unbeta!d, so excuse any mistakes, although con. crit. is wanted!)
> 
> 3) For fic purposes, I'm using the Winchester name. (Does this make it a crossover? What is this I am writing?) My headcanon is that it is Victoria instead, with the name Argent, and in college Allison Winchester becomes Allison Argent for a little while, to /escape/ the life and make it seem all the more real.
> 
> 4) I am so sorry to anyone who is reading this. My only leverage is that I promise you that you will get drunk cranky Stiles as an ace researcher (Deaton's godson, who knows) and that hopefully I live up to the awesomeness of the AU gifset that started it all- http://rosehathaways.tumblr.com/post/58186131097/au-lydia-and-allison-winchester

Her hair is wet still- Lydia's only just started toweling it dry, she'd barely stepped out of the shower- when Allison finally talks to her. Well. Talks to her about something other than their goddamn case, anyway.

 

There's a hitch in her voice, a little uplift in pitch that indicates how nervous she is. Lydia doesn't have much time to compute what could possibly be on her sister's mind before Allison finally voices the entire question.

 

"Why- why didn't you ever go to college?"

 

-

 

The fight in the dark is almost brief, and Lydia is drunk on the adrenaline of it all. She's high on the feel of her sister's skin beneath hers, and the smell she though she'd forgotten, of fucking apples and cinnamon- it's so rich. It's just there, right in front of her, she can almost-

 

"Allison?"

 

The lights flicker on.

 

Allison's eyes widen from where she's pinned underneath her, and she gulps a quick breath, "Lydia?", before rolling over and pushing her off. Lydia wiggles her fingers. 

 

"Hey."

 

"Alli-Allison, who is this?", and she's reminded of the voice that came from- oh.

 

Allison's still lying on the floor, panting, eyes still wide. "S-Scott, um. This is my sister, Lydia-"

 

"Nice to meet you," she purrs, dusting off her jeans, then jumps up in one swift motion to extend a hand. "Lydia Winchester." She smirks at his boxers, then lets her eyes trail appreciatively over the tanned skin stretched taut over a frankly wonderful set of abs and the sprinkling of hair leading once more again to his boxers. Smurfs. How... cute. "I love the Smurfs," she murmurs to him, voice soft and seductive the way she planned it.

 

The guy- Scott, her brain supplies unhelpfully- blushes pink, and it's _adorable_. Then Lydia feels Allison shove her shoulder roughly, causing her to almost stumble.  


Allison clears her throat. "Why are you here, Lyds?"

 

The reminder of why she's here sends a shock running down her spine; she stiffens, then presses her lips together. Oh. Right.

 

It's not all fun and games.

 

"I, ah," she falters, and isn't that a joke? Lydia Winchester, _faltering_? "Can I talk to you, Alli? In private?"

 

Her sister doesn't seem to notice the tension running up and down her spine, skittering like a stray electric jolt. She crosses the room over to stand in front of Scott, then folds her arms. Her eyes are defiant, unyielding. Angry.

 

Oh, Alli.

 

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it in front of the both of us."

 

Her words are like poison. Sharp little jabs of a venom-tipped blade, maybe, into Lydia's heart, although that's ridiculous, because the heart is but an organ which pumps blood. She should know.

 

"It's about Dad."

 

Allison stands up straighter, if possible, unmoving. Lydia closes her eyes, and in her mind she sees Chris Winchester detailing to her his plans of finding the demon. Once and for all, he had said, then left.

 

"Dad's- he's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days."

 

-

She sits gingerly on the motel bed, crappy off-white sheets too rough. Allison doesn't bitch about the wet patch she'll leave behind (and, oh, isn't that a joke), just sits quietly beside her, the sound of her breathing a balm.

 

Lydia tries really very hard not to cry.

 

"I- I don't know. Dad, I guess. And. This life. We don't need anything more, you know?"

 

It's a pathetic nutshell, but her sister has always understood her perfectly well. Most of the time, anyway.

 

"Lyds-" and here Allison turns to look at her with sad fucking puppy eyes, and Lydia bites her lips hard enough to draw blood, "you- you could have had it all. Literally. Don't fucking laugh, this isn't the time for jokes, but- you're so smart. Smarter than me. Why-"

 

Lydia shakes her head wildly before she can finish, and Allison carefully circles her arms round her sister. Lydia blinks away tears, doesn't care that her hair will frizz on later, and lays her head on Alli's shoulder. They don't talk for hours.

 

-

 

So that is it, Lydia surmises. Life slowly resumes back to normal.

 

Their brand of normal, anyway. 

 

They drive, a lot. The yellow lines on asphalt isn't a yellow brick road that'll lead them to Dad, exactly, but Lydia has Allison and the wind in her hair, and her darling .28 she named Hermione (though no one knows but her, because Allison's always the bigger dork, always), and the cassette tapes chock full of 70s music, though they do listen to the Top 40 on radio as well, because Allison is gaga over Gaga, and Lydia has a thing for Beyonce. Lydia's always been the good little soldier girl, and there are two halves in her life: Before, and After.

 

Before there were cramped seats in the Impala and Chris not ever learning that no matter how much money he left, two growing girls burned through it fast, despite sticking to necessities. Before was learning to be a mechanic, as a side job, and Before was listening to Dad's orders, "stay behind, when I tell you to act as bait, you damn well just, and only just act as bait". Before was plaiting Allison's hair for school, and doing the best they could to blend in high school with their flannel and their leather and their jeans, all courtesy of Goodwill.

 

After was stealing Allison's pie, who didn't put up much of a fight anyway, because Dad wasn't there to tell them to behave (not that he was there much), and After was having the freedom to listen to shallow pop songs on the radio. After was doing the hunt with your sister, with Allison bitching about being in charge of research ("you're just fucking lazy, you bitch, you're perfectly capable of using Google"), and splurging money on nail varnish because they're _pretty_ and you _want_ despite it totally being impractical, because every fucking time you do a salt-and-burn your nails get chipped digging up graves. After is hustling pool with your partner-in-crime, and plaiting Allison's hair for fun, because you just found new tutorials on Youtube. After is doing the best you can do to find Dad, and wishing you can stay in this bubble of time forever.

 

She doesn't (can't) remember anything in between Before, and After.

 

There is an event that Before and After entail to, of course, but Lydia drinks it all away.


End file.
